Phase 9/Items
This is a list of items in Phase 9/Area 8 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus Ice Beam Entering Phase 9, the main chamber features three openings in the ceiling. The middle leads to the Ice Beam in the hands of a ruined Chozo Statue. This is the only item in Phase 9. Metroid: Samus Returns'' Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 From the top of the second room of Area 8, with yellow liquid, Samus must proceed to a pair of Pit Blocks in the floor, suspended above a gap. As she falls through them, she must Screw Attack through the wall on the right, which will lead her into a short tunnel, at the end of which is the first tank. Missile Tank 2 In the large vertical cavern, Samus must ascend the leftmost wall to the very top; the expansion will be there. Missile Tank 3 Left of the Ammo Station in the vertical room, Samus must carefully ascend a shaft with spikes lined in groups on both walls, then grab the ledge and attach to the ceiling with the Spider Ball. There is a Fake Block on the right that Samus can then destroy to reach this tank. Missile Tank 4 Close to the exit door of the vertical room, another Missile Tank can be seen underneath a vertical Pull Block. Samus must use her Grapple Beam to pull it apart from the left side, and the enter the thin shaft from the right side of the structure. Missile Tank 5 When hunting down the eleven Metroids, this tank is in the leftmost room, or the last vertical shaft before the Queen Metroid. Samus must destroy the three Metroids in the room, and then shoot a Missile Block in the left wall (adjacent to a ledge on the right) to reveal the tank. Missile Tank 6 In the first room following the Queen, Samus must approach a tunnel filled with red plants, and roll through it with her Lightning Armor to reach the Tank. Energy Tank The final Energy Tank is found in the room with pools of yellow liquid. Samus must Screw Attack through the ceiling and roll through the top, using the Phase Drift ability to pass over a floor of Pit Blocks. Power Bomb Tank The final Power Bomb Tank is found in the massive vertical cavern, within the maze-like construction at its summit. Samus must ascend the right wall and use a Power Bomb to destroy another wall of blocks, and then run through red plants with her Lightning Armor. In the next area, she must cross the floor with the Phase Drift, and then move upward to reach this tank. Super Missile Tanks Super Missile Tank 1 Within the Morph Ball tunnels in the vertical room is this tank. Samus must carefully navigate them, avoiding Pit Blocks and spikes, and utilizing the Spider Ball or Phase Drift to climb around them. Super Missile Tank 2 After defeating the Queen Metroid, Samus will come to a large room. Near the elevator to the Surface, there is a bridge of Pit Blocks. Samus must use the Phase Drift to get across them to this tank. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Area 8